


On a Scale of One to Five

by RenderedReversed



Series: Yu Long [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU - no war, Animagus Harry Potter, Carp Dragon!Harry, Decimo!Tsuna, Friendship, Gen, Misunderstandings, Vacation in Italy, post Varia Arc, pre Curse of the Rainbow Arc, prequel to Home is Where the Heart is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“REBORN WHY IS THERE A DRAGON IN THE BACKYARD HIEEE—”</p><p>“Shut up, Dame-Tsuna.”</p><p>Or, in which Harry, world's only dragon animagus, accidentally takes an (unpaid) nap in the backyard of a 5 star hotel, Tsuna and his friends take a 'vacation' to Vongola Headquarters, and somehow there is a really, really big misunderstanding.</p><p>Reborn does not help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Scale of One to Five

“REBORN WHY IS THERE A DRAGON IN THE BACKYARD HIEEE—”

“Shut up, Dame-Tsuna.”

“BUT THERE’S A— _Ouch_!”

* * *

Harry blinked, hopelessly confused as he watched several teenagers and a baby (in a suit?) argue. He’d _thought_ it was the Potter luck that had brought the lush, green rolling hills and shady trees to his attention in the middle of Italy, but apparently it was private property.

Hence, when he’d been awoken from his nap by the sharp scream of a human, he was prepared to turn back and shoot some obliviates, but the humans in front of him didn’t look like they’d lay down and take that, so…

But was inaction really better?

One of the teenagers was drooling as he looked at him, muttering something that sounded like, “A real life UMA…” Another, the one with the sword strapped to his back, was laughing as if he’d been told some great joke. The one that had woken Harry up in the first place was still freaking out, and the little baby had long since stopped hitting the poor boy, settling for staring up at _Harry_ instead with his round, black, beady eyes.

The rest of the group was in various forms of occupation, ranging from fist fights to verbal spars. (Hey, where did that trident come from?)

“Sorry,” Harry said, deciding that being polite in any situation—especially one as strange as this—had more merits than dangers attached to it. “I didn’t realize this was private property. I could leave if I’m disturbing you?”

“I-It can _talk_?! Hieee—”

“Dame-Tsuna, bosses don’t freak out.”

“ _Bosses_ don’t find dragons in their backyard!”

“Hmph. Getting cheeky, aren’t you?”

“Hieee _I’m sorry_!”

The baby pulled out what looked like a giant green hammer and then promptly wacked the poor boy on the head with it. Ouch. Harry winced, curling back as his instincts reminded him once more than the most dangerous of them all was the little baby. Oddly enough, the kid also had some sort of magical item around his neck that Harry could’ve _sworn_ was cursed!

Hm, Tom would definitely get a kick out of that. The man was obsessed with curses—

“Haha, sorry about that Mr. Dragon. We didn’t mean to wake you up, but you really surprised us!”

A person he could talk to. Great. Harry sighed in relief. “Not a problem,” he said, voice a mixture of a rumble and his own, “It was I who landed on your territory. My apologies. I’ll be on my way once I know exactly where I am.”

“Ah. That might be a bit of a problem,” the little baby said.

“Ah?”

‘Dame-Tsuna’ stood up, rubbing the spot that’d been hit with the hammer. “Reborn, I don’t think he’s from an enemy family, just lost. If any of the families had a _dragon_ , I think they’d make sure we knew.” Calmer, he stepped forward, and Harry noticed that all the other teenagers seemed to acquiesce to this movement. Even the baby didn’t move.

Despite his looks, could the boy perhaps be their leader…?

“You’re currently in Florence, Italy on Vongola property.”

“Vongola?” He knew a bit of Italian. Didn’t that mean ‘clam’? Harry blinked again. He didn’t think a fishing company would be able to own such luxurious fields though. Maybe this was a very high-end restaurant?

“Yes,” ‘Dame-Tsuna’ replied. His eyes were orange. “To be precise, you’re in the backyard of Vongola headquarters.”

Vongola…headquarters? So it was a company after all…But Harry had never heard the name. Then again, he wasn’t very familiar with Italy.

“Are you lost?”

“Ah,” Harry said again, realizing he might look a bit suspicious. Though despite the magic item the baby seemed to have, these were all muggles—he couldn’t exactly change back in front of them. “No, I’m not lost. Well, not exactly? I was just flying around when I got tired, and then I saw your…backyard.”

Harry stretched his body, unsurprised to feel a slight ache along his spine. He _had_ been flying for awhile… “I’m still a bit tired, but I promise I’ll leave immediately once I’m well again.”

‘Dame-Tsuna’ smiled. “It’s alright. Please take your time; where you are is a very safe place. Perhaps I gave you the wrong impression—Vongola welcomes all weary travelers, so don’t feel rushed in your recovery. My name is Tsuna. Are you hungry? I can have some food brought over, if you like.”

Hm…then, was Vongola company actually a hotel?

“Juudaime—!”

“It’s alright, Hayato. He’s not a bad person.”

What a funny group of people, Harry mused. “I’m Harry,” he replied. “And I’m a bit hungry…Do you happen to have any treacle tarts?”

* * *

A dragon eating treacle tarts. Tsuna was both very confused, and very _amused_. Who knew that mythical, fire-breathing, _legendary_ beasts ate _sweets_? He mentally thanked both Kyoko and Haru for having a sweets addiction—otherwise the kitchens would never have had any of the English treat on hand.

He glanced around at his guardians. They all had a connection to their Sky, and so mutually agreeing to keep the dragon’s presence a secret without verbally agreeing was no large feat. Mukuro and Chrome had left to do damage control, Kyoya had (reluctantly) gone on guard duty, and Ryohei had also gone to join him.

Now, Hayato was clearly trying to restrain himself while Takeshi sat beside him, using a steady flow of his rain flame’s tranquility aura to keep him still as the dragon ate.

Tsuna really wanted to laugh. At the same time, it was a _dragon_ in his backyard! He actually sympathized with Hayato’s struggle. There were a lot of questions one could have to ask a dragon.

“Thank you for the meal,” Harry said in accented Japanese. He’d seemed to notice that Tsuna and his friends were, for the most part, from Japan, and had instantly delighted in an opportunity to practice.

“You’re welcome. If you don’t mind me asking, where are you from?”

Harry settled back down in a lazy coil, his long red and gold body glinting in the spots where the sunlight sneaked through the tree branches. “Britain,” he said.

“So they have these types of dragon in Britain, too?” Takeshi asked. “Haha, how exciting!”

“Hm…well not exactly,” Harry said. “I’m a bit of an anomaly myself. It is to my understanding that my sort of dragons are normally found in the East?”

“Yes!” Hayato answered, unable to hold himself back any longer. “Western breeds of dragons are seen as symbols of fire and greed with bulkier bodies and muscled limbs, normally depicted as possessing treasure hoards to protect. In the East, they are painted without wings and a long, serpentine body; seen as symbols of rain and good fortune. I have a hypothesis that the body shapes are one of the factors for this difference—the Western dragons’ bulkier stomachs are more capable of storing and heating their fire breath, while the Eastern dragon’s snake-like body is more attuned for—”

Takeshi’s laugh cut him off. “Wow Hayato! I didn’t know you studied dragons, too!”

“Of course, baseball freak! They’re one of the oldest known UMAs—”

“UMA?” Harry asked.

“Unidentified Mysterious Animal,” Hayato explained. “The Japanese especially have a rich culture in these. In fact—”

“Aha, but Harry’s not unidentified, right? We know he’s a dragon!”

“S-Shut up, baseball freak!”

“Hm,” Harry said, “How fun. I have a friend who also specializes in UMA research, then. I believe she’s in the Netherlands at the moment, looking for the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack.”

“Crumpled-Horned Snorkack? I’ve never heard of that one!”

Harry laughed. “I’d tell you more about them, but I don’t know much myself. She says they’re very mysterious creatures, though.”

“A-Amazing…It’s an honor to speak to you! To tell you the truth, I—”

“Wait,” Tsuna muttered, “Why does this mood feel like a shoujo manga?”

“I thought if it was going to be any of your guardians, it would definitely be Hibari,” Reborn agreed. “Maybe it’ll turn into a love triangle?”

“E-Eh?! Wait! Isn’t that illegal?!”

“But dragons are UMAs,” his tutor said, eyes glinting. “They’re intelligent creatures. Doesn’t that mean that—”

“Hieee! Don’t say any more!”

Harry laughed. “Really, how fun. I’m glad I landed here—you all are very interesting people.”

“Ah, right.” Tsuna blinked, snapping out of his horror. “Where were you headed to before this?”

“Hm? Oh, I was just flying around,” Harry said. “I didn’t have any real destination. Before Italy, I was in India, and before that, I was in Russia. I like to take flights around the world—I don’t meet people very often, of course, but it’s great fun when I do. The world is so big that I like to remind myself of it every once and while. The community in Britain that I lived in was very…closed off.”

“That really is amazing,” Tsuna murmured. He imagined being able to fly around the world on his own, accelerated by nothing but his sky flames. It was impossible, of course—he’d definitely run out of stamina before even making it across the Mediterranean, never mind back to Japan, but it was a thought. “Do you ever run into any problems? Like now, getting tired and finding a place to rest…”

“I’m usually a lot more careful,” Harry agreed. “But I really wanted to make it over the mountains, so I ended up using more energy than I should’ve. My friend Tom would’ve scolded me if he knew!”

“Is he another dragon?”

“Tom? No. Well, not _really_ —he’s not like me. Actually, he was my professor.”

“Eh?” Tsuna blinked. “Professor? You went to school?"

Harry nodded. “Of course. I’ve just graduated.”

A school for dragons. Just thinking of it, Tsuna wondered how it would work. Were the doors exceptionally tall? How did the classrooms even _fit_ students, if they were all as big as Harry? How did they _write_? And if ‘Tom’ wasn’t a dragon, then did that mean it was a school for magical creatures? _More_ magical creatures existed, other than Harry?

He shouldn’t be too surprised. Flames existed, after all, and he had Natsu, a sky lion. Then there was Xanxus’ Bester, a sky liger, and…

…His head hurt.

“Getting a good education is a must,” Reborn nodded, speaking up for the first time in awhile. It made Tsuna narrow his eyes in suspicion. What was his tutor scheming? “Say, now that you've graduated, how does it sound coming back to Italy after your trip?”

… _Oh no_. Reborn _no_ —he couldn’t possibly be thinking—

“Italy is very beautiful,” Harry agreed.

“The Vongola grounds are one of the most beautiful places in Italy,” his tutor shamelessly boasted.

“It must be very expensive living here.”

“It’s free if you work here.”

“Ah, really? What wonderful benefits.”

“Yes. Are you interested? There’s no interview.”

Tsuna choked. “Reborn, _no_ —”

“Eh? You work here then?” Harry asked. “But aren’t you all underaged? I could’ve sworn there was a law about that…”

“Tsuna is actually the boss.”

The dragon turned to him. “Really? I didn’t know. Thank you very much for letting me rest here for free, then. I’ll definitely pay you back.”

“A-Ah, no need!” Tsuna said, hurriedly waving his hands. “It…isn’t really like that. Besides, I like to help people in need. You needed a place to nap. I’m just sorry that I woke you up when you were so tired…”

“You know an excellent way to repay him? Joining his family.”

“ _Reborn_!”

“Family?” Harry asked.

“Yup. Tsuna is the boss. Unfortunately he gets into a lot of trouble, so he needs all the protection he can get. After your vacation, how about coming back and working here? I can teach you all you need to know—I’m Reborn, the World’s…greatest home tutor.”

 _You were definitely going to say ‘Strongest Hitman!’_ Tsuna thought. He immediately went over and picked his tutor up, cutting into the conversation. He knew he was going to get hit for this later, but there was _no way_ he was going to let Reborn drag someone else into the mafia…especially a _dragon_!

“It sounds really interesting,” Harry said after a moment. “However, I have a lot of ties back in Britain. Even though I like to fly around, my mother country is still home to me. I don’t really like the thought of leaving it permanently…Sorry, but I’ll have to reject your offer. I’ll surely visit though, if you’d allow me to.”

Tsuna, relieved, let out a big breath. “Of course you can visit! We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Hm…friends, yes. I really like the sound of that.” Harry stood then, uncoiling. Tsuna could see the ripples of his long, snake like body as he stretched himself. “Ah, much better now. Thanks again for letting me stop here.”

“No problem,” Tsuna said again. He also stood up, along with Takeshi and Hayato, to bid his new friend farewell.

“You get into trouble a lot? One second then…ah, yes. Here’s a gift, for you and your fellow tutor there.” Harry reached out, extending his claw to drop two scales into Tsuna’s hand. “Consider it a good luck charm. I also get into trouble a lot, so I know these will help. One is for protection, and the other—for Reborn—is for that cursed item you have.”

Reborn, surprised, flinched at the mention and reached up to touch his pacifier.

“It’s not good to let curses fester if you can help them,” Harry said. “My friend’s hobby is researching curses—as well as casting them, I suppose. We did a test and found out my scales help abate the symptoms of curses. I’m not too sure what that item does to you, but I hope this helps.”

“…Thank you.”

“No problem,” the dragon echoed with a following laugh. “We’re friends, aren’t we? Well then, see you all later. It was nice meeting you all.”

“Goodbye Harry, see you later,” Tsuna said. “Have a safe flight!”

“It was an honor meeting you!”

“Haha, next time I’ll make you some sushi!”

Harry launched himself into the air. He certainly heard though, because his tail seemed to flick and wave back at them.

* * *

“Only a teenager, and the boss of a hotel already…What an amazing person. Maybe next time Draco would like to come? He’s always complaining about shabby inns, after all; that spoiled prat. Tsuna would be a good role model.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hey guys, did you notice the pun in the title?!!!!
> 
> Hahaha. Sorrynotsorry. Why is the Yu Long series becoming my crossover dream?????? Idk but Dragon!Harry is too likeable and I love Tsuna-baby so much. Originally I wanted Kyoya to be the one who finds Harry, but then the oneshot would be like 100 words as Kyoya doesn't ask questions and joins the dragon for a nap, meaning nothing of great importance happens.
> 
> Tsuna, on the other hand... :DDD


End file.
